


NSFW Alphabet - TITANS

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [12]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Sex, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bondage, Car Sex, Chains, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Doggy Style, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Forest Sex, Gag reflex, Gay Sex, Half-Human, Horny Teenagers, Ice Play, Intimacy, Kinks, Lube, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Quickies, Roleplay, Rooftop Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self suck, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Strength, Teenagers, Titans, Top - Freeform, Vibrators, Wall Sex, botTom, green skin, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: The boys in Titans tower all have their preferences - find out what they are now!
Relationships: Conner (Titans)/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Garfield Logan/Reader, Hank Hall/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	1. Conner

A - After Sex

• Due to his stamina and abilities, when Conner finishes he’s not really panting or breathing heavily.  
• Conner usually feels kind of awkward. Like he’s not really sure what to do next whilst you’re recovering, but his default will be to lay next to you or give you a cuddle.

B - Bottom or Top

• Conner’s not sure what he is. He’s still trying to figure out his own personality and isn’t sure what he’s best suited for. He considered himself versatile after Gar explained it to him, and will usually follow the partner’s lead.

C - Cum

• Conner loves to cum on you. He loves to watch his thick, white loads, spray all over your body - coating you in it.  
• Due to being half Kryptonian, Conner cums a lot. Huge loads will blast out the tip of his cock, again and again and again like a hose pipe.  
• Not only that, but because of his extra terrestrial cum, it has a unique quality. It actually has a dim glow - bright enough to light you up in the dark bedroom.

D - Dress Up

• Conner isn’t exactly great at the whole roleplay thing, mostly because he doesn’t really understand it. He usually just gets confused about it but he’ll give it a try.

E - Experience 

• Conner hasn’t had any experience at all. He wasn’t even fully aware of sex was for a long time until someone finally explained it to him. Conner’s a bit intimidated, worried he’ll hurt you but give him time and he’ll eventually get more comfortable with it.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Conner’s favourite is your nipples. He loves playing with them. More often than not he’ll be pinching them through the shirt, or running his hand beneath your shirt so he can rub them. There’ll be many times where he’ll use his x-ray vision to just stare at them.

G - Gag Reflex

• Conner can take really big cocks, thanks to his superhuman durability. He can take about 10 inches before finally gagging, even when it’s pretty thick. It’s a talent he doesn’t even realise he has.

H - Hair

• Conner naturally doesn’t grow any body hair. He’s quite glad though, because he doesn’t think it would suit him. He doesn’t even have a trail.

I - Intimacy

• Conner’s very sensitive. At first he’ll struggle to open up, mostly because he doesn’t understand what he’s feeling, but eventually he’ll come to you about everything and anything.  
• He may not quite understand your problems, but he will do his best to make you feel better, even if it’s just a very long, sweet hug. He’s also extremely protective, willing to fight anyone off to stop you from being hurt.

J - Jerking

• Conner hasn’t had much experience when it comes to jerking off, but since experiencing you, he’s found that jerking off doesn’t feel nearly as good and doesn’t even bother with it.

K - Kinks

• Conner isn’t very familiar with all the kinks. You can try and tie him down but he’ll often accidentally rip free.  
• However, he does enjoy being blindfolded. It helps him focus on his super hearing, so he can hear your heartbeat run faster, your breathing get heavier and the sound of your precum-slick cock fap even better.  
• He’s also aware of how much you enjoy him using his super strength to throw you around a bit, then his super speed to keep things wild.

L - Lube

• Once finding out that lube will make it more comfortable for you, Conner became very adamant that he will always use it for you, as he’d never want to hurt you. However, if he’s bottoming, he doesn’t really mind too much as his accelerated healing makes rough fucks less painful.

M - Massages

• Conner really enjoys massages. He loves giving them, being able to run his hands all over your body, as it gives him the chance to learn what feels good to you. He doesn’t get distracted by the sexual tension, either - however if you are, he’s happy to strip his own clothes off too.  
• He likes to receive massages too, as it gives him a chance to switch off his brain and relax. It helps him feel recharged.

N - Nopes

• Conner hates secrecy and lies. He’d rather have the truth upfront. He’s already confused and having an information overload - he wouldn’t want false knowledge filling his mind as well.

O - Oral

• As mentioned before, Conner can swallow cock with ease, however he’s still leaning on how to make it the best experience for you - trying new techniques as much as possible.  
• Conner’s surprisingly good at eating ass, too. Using super speed, his tongue can almost feel like it’s vibrating inside you. He can also go very deep, using his tongue’s strength to penetrate you deeply.  
• However, he loves it when you eat him out too. As far as he’s aware, breakfast in bed means he sits on your face to wake you up. If you do a good enough job, he’ll be letting everyone in Titan’s Tower know with his moans.

P - Position/Place

• When he’s topping, Conner really likes it missionary so he can read your face and make sure he’s not hurting you. It also feels more intimate to him, which he likes.  
• However, when he’s bottoming he likes to do it doggy style. He really loves being able to feel you plow into him from behind, so he can really focus on the feeling. Plus, it’s the best way to show off his bubble butt.  
• Conner’s favourite place to do it is on the Titan’s Tower rooftop. He likes doing it out in the open, whether it be night or day, as it feels a lot more thrilling and exciting to him.

Q - Quickies

• Conner quite enjoys a quickie however as far as he’s aware, it just means using his superspeed throughout almost the whole experience. He’ll pull your clothes off, lick you out and slide his cock in you within minutes, then fuck you like a machine before dumping his load inside you and finishing. It’s extremely intense and before you know it, you’ll be left with an ass filled with cum and a bit lightheaded.

R - Risky

• Conner doesn’t fully understand how sex can be risky. He’ll walk around Titan’s Tower completely naked like it’s no big deal and even suggest you fuck whilst in front of everybody. He doesn’t understand but he’s gradually coming to terms with boundaries.  
• That being said, sometimes you’ll both end up fucking in the kitchen or in the alleyways of San Francisco.

S - Sexts

• Conner isn’t very great when it comes to sexting. He tries but he doesn’t fully understand the sexual appeal. Besides, you two would be rarely split up unless something seriously dire happened.

T - Toys

• At first, Conner was very dubious with the toys but now it’s almost like a collection he enjoys growing - as if they were Pokemon cards. He’s got lots of buttplugs, fleshlights, vibrators and more that he loves to use with you, including a green, tiger-print, 7 and a half inch dildo.

U - Underwear

• Conner’s a big fan of jockstraps. When he found one of Gar’s pairs, he tried it on and instantly fell in love. Now he has quite the collection in lots of different colours, enjoying the ability to show off his ass with them.

V - Volume

• Conner doesn’t hold back. When he’s topping, he sounds like a wild animal with his loud grunts and groans - not to mention the sound the bed makes with every thrust he does, making it smash into the wall or creak.  
• Then when he’s bottoming, he moans and whines at the top of his voice - not caring if the entire country hears him. He’ll cry out your name and beg for more.

W - Wrecking Ball

• It really depends if you want him to get rougher or not. If you do, he will rip off your clothes, smash you hard enough into walls to create cracks and turn the room upside down. He does get nervous about biting you, though, as he’s worried his teeth will sink too far.  
• But if you don’t want that, he’ll be gentle and lift you up and place you in bed. He doesn’t really have a preference.

X - XRay

• Conner is packing quite the beast in his pants. He has a 10 inch, thick, veiny, uncut cock with a particularly big mushroom tip. His balls are like golf balls, low hanging in his smooth sack.  
• He doesn’t have any pubic hair either - something that’s very natural for Conner.

Y - Yeps

• Conner just really likes people who don’t see him as Superman or Lex Luthor but just Conner. He likes to have that pressure off him for once and to feel like his own person, not a mixture of two.

Z - Zest

• Conner’s usually more than happy to fuck. If he’s not in the mood, it’s hard to change his mind - but that’s a pretty rare occasion.


	2. Dick Grayson

A - After Sex

• Dick’s not into pillowtalk. He'd rather just let you lay on top of him as he holds you in his arms where you can both drift off to sleep.

B - Bottom or Top

• Dick’s a top. He used to bottom for Batman so much, he likes to be in charge now. He wants you as his slut this time.

C - Cum

• He’ll usually cum inside you. He wants to breed you raw and make you feel him inside you for the next hour as it trickles down your thighs.

D - Dress Up

• If you want, Dick will put on the Robin outfit, but be warned. The moment he puts on that mask, he’ll completely dominate you and make you his bitch. He becomes a different person.

E - Experience

• Dick’s been Bruce’s bitch for years, then also slept around the police station for a while before he met you. So he's an expert when it comes to sex and will make you glad you met him.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Dick loves your legs. He loves to plant kisses all the way up and down them, especially as a way of waking you up. He’ll run his hands up and down them countless times.

G - Gag Reflex

• Thanks to Batman, Dick’s throat has gotten pretty resilient. He can take about 9 inches before gagging now.

H - Hair

• Dick’s got a bit of hair on his chest, between his pecs but that's it. He likes his body hair as it is, though.  
• He’s also got a sexy trail that's a little unkempt.

I - Intimacy

• Dick struggles to be open with you. He's had to keep so many secrets, he struggles to trust you with his. Eventually though, he will tell you what’s bothering him.  
• He's very protective over you. He’ll look after you and destroy anyone or anything that threatens to hurt you.

J - Jerking

• Dick needs to be focused, so if you're not around and he's horny, he’ll quickly jerk off so he can get back to whatever it was he was doing.

K - Kinks

• Dick’s become a pretty kinky, no-limits kind of guy thanks to Batman. He’ll tie you up, gag you, blindfold you, choke you and even force you to call him 'Daddy' or ‘sir’.  
• He generally likes younger boys, so he can feel like the dominant partner.

L - Lube

• He uses lube if you've been a good boy and he has some around - but if you've been naughty he’ll be rough and go in dry.

M - Massages

• Sometimes all Dick needs is a nice back massage to disconnect for a while. It doesn't have to be romantic with lit candles or sexy music. Just a nice massage in bed is fine for him.

N - Nopes

• If you mention Batman, Dick will get pretty grumpy - especially if you keep prying into that life he had.

O - Oral

• Dick loves a blowjob - especially after a long, stressful day as a detective or night as Robin. He may also fuck your throat, depending on how rough he's feeling.  
• He’s pretty good at eating you out, as well. Dick can be quite thorough, making sure you'll be nice and ready to take his cock.

P - Position/Place

• Dick prefers either doing it doggy style or lifting you up against a wall with your legs wrapped around him, where he can really plow into you.  
• He loves fucking you on rooftops - he loves that you’re moaning out into the night. Dick’s hoping for someone to hear you down below.

Q - Quickies

• You and Dick will have a lot of quickies. Sometimes you both will have to have a quick fuck in the morning before he goes to work or when he gets notified of a crime taking place mid-sex.

R - Risky

• Dick quite enjoys fucking you on rooftops and in alleyways or even in his cop car during his lunch break. He loves the thrill of it all - something he discovered during his time with Batman.

S - Sexts

• He won't send nudes, but he loves it when you send your own. Sometimes he’ll give you instructions of what to send and even ask for videos of you.

T - Toys

• Dick’s got a few toys that he had gotten back when he was with Bruce. It's a guilty pleasure of his - especially the dildo that's modelled exactly like Batman’s dick.

U - Underwear

• Dick has a lot of black and grey boxer briefs - maybe the occasional red and blue pairs, but that's about it.

V - Volume

• Dick’s mostly just a lot of loud grunts or commands. He’ll also call you dirty names - making you feel like his bitch. He prefers to hear you moan ‘Daddy’.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Dick will throw you around the room like your his toy. He’ll bash you against walls and knock shit off his desks. He’ll leave hickeys on your skin, expecting you to return your own scratch marks on his back.

X - XRay

• Dick has a long 9 and a half inch, uncut cock that will make your mouth water.  
• He doesn't shave down there a lot, mostly because he doesn't have the time or energy to.

Y - Yeps

• Dick gets really turned on when you call him ‘Daddy’ or ‘Sir’ out of nowhere. Especially when you say it in a very innocent tone.

Z - Zest

• It depends what he's doing. If he’s busy being Robin, then you're just gonna have to wait. Otherwise, if he has nothing more important to do, then he’ll be all over you.


	3. Gar Logan

A - After Sex

• Afterwards, Gar will collapse next to you as his skin slowly fades from green back to normal. Then, he’ll pull you into a snuggle - he loves your closeness.

B - Bottom or Top

• Gar’s versatile. He can give as good as he can take, with his bubble butt and his hung cock. He can't decide what he likes best - it's usually depending on who he's with.

C - Cum

• Gar always wants to cum on you. He wants to rub his seed into your skin, marking you as his territory.  
• He also cums buckets, as a bi-product of his abilities.

D - Dress Up

• Gar’s more than happy to dress up, however whoever he's role playing as will always end up with green skin and glowing emerald eyes…

E - Experience

• Gar’s had some experience from fooling around with Larry and even Cliff’s robo-dick. By now, he's pretty confident with what he does and can make you feel amazing.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Gar loves hair. He loves pulling at it, running his fingers through it and even smelling it after it's been freshly groomed.  
• He also loves it even more when it's dyed hair.

G - Gag Reflex

• Gar’s got a pretty resilient gag reflex. He can take about 8 and a half inches before gagging, he's not sure if it’s a natural talent or due to his ability.

H - Hair

• Gar doesn't have a hairy body - he doesn't even keep a trail - he’ll be growing green fur anyway.

I - Intimacy

• Gar’s incredibly intimate. He's very honest about his feelings, about his fears and dreams. He hopes you can do the same in return.

J - Jerking

• Gar’s got an intense sex drive, so sometimes when you're all worn out, he’ll jerk off to your barely conscious body.

K - Kinks

• Gar loves to edge you. He wants to keep you whimpering and begging to cum all night long, or vice versa.  
• Gar's also a bit of an outdoorsy person, so he enjoys fucking in forests with the risk of being caught.

L - Lube

• Gar can go either way. If you want lube, he’ll get some but he’s more than happy to go in with nothing but spit.

M - Massages

• Gar quite enjoys giving each other massages, however sometimes he can't help himself and it turns into oily, animalistic sex.

N - Nopes

• It's hard to turn Gar off - just don't be a dick. He wants to make love and he can't if he thinks you're being an ass.

O - Oral

• Gar loooooves to give and receive blowjobs. He could spend an entire morning 69ing. He especially loves gripping your hair and face fucking you, from time to time.  
• Beast Boy’s ass eating skills are orgasmic. He’ll devour your ass like the tiger he is, being nice and thorough for when he plows you.

P - Position/Place

• Gar just loves to do it outside. He's an animal - he wants to fuck you in the wild either against a tree or in the grass.  
• He doesn't really have a favourite position, either.

Q - Quickies

• You and Gar will have a lot of quickies to satiate his high sex drive, often in the shower or in the car. He needs to get off, and he wants to with you.

R - Risky

• Gar loves to play it risky. As mentioned, he loves to have fun in the forests, out in the open or even in the back of a car on a busy road. He loves the thrill.

S - Sexts

• It's rare you'll leave Gar and not receive a text of a mirror selfie with him completely naked. He loves to talk dirty to you, make you horny when you're picking up groceries and try to hide your arousal.

T - Toys

• Gar used to go around stealing sex toys from the shop in the nearby town at night, meaning he's got fleshlights, dildos, vibrators and things he's still not entirely sure how to use.

U - Underwear

• Gar has a lot of tight, brightly coloured and patterned boxer briefs, along with a couple of jockstraps.  
• Sometimes he likes to borrow yours, but don't expect them to be returned, stain-free.

V - Volume

• When he's on bottom, Gar’s a moaning, whimpering mess, but when he's on top he’ll growl like the beast he is. He’ll also roar as he cums, unless you muffle him.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Gar’s an animal - both in bed and during adventures. He’ll smash the bed’s headboard against the wall, rip your clothes off, fuck you on a desk making everything topple over. He doesn't care. When he's horny, he doesn't care what breaks.

X - XRay

• Gar's got a 7 and a half inch cock and as it goes hard, it changes into a deeper shade of green than the rest of his body, but with the mushroom tip being more pinkish.

Y - Yeps

• You are his turn on. He loves you and it's in his primal instinct to show you how much he loves you. When he lays his eyes on you, he's already undressing you in his mind.

Z = Zest

• Just give him a look and he’ll pounce, get those clothes off your body in seconds. He can turn on his animalistic side like a switch.


	4. Hank Hall

A - After sex

Hank’s not very into pillowtalk. More often than not he’ll just collapse into the bed next to you and fall asleep. He’s more than happy to have a cuddle, though. 

B - Bottom or Top?

Hank is strictly a top. He’s very dominant in bed, very adamant that he’s in charge - pinning you down or throwing you around. He loves being able to overpower you.

C - Cum

Hank loves finishing on you - whether it be on your face or on your body. He likes being able to degrade you, to make you feel like a slut. He enjoys rubbing his seed into your skin, as if marking his territory. 

D - Dress up

Hank enjoys fucking you in the Hawk suit more than he cares to admit. Usually he’s waiting for you to ask for him to fuck you in it and will pretend to feel silly putting it on. But the moment that mask is on, he’ll be throwing you into bed.

E - Experience

Hank and Don used to sleep together on almost a daily/nightly basis. He’s managed to become an expert when it comes to sex, able to make you scream his name so loud everyone in TItans Tower can hear you.

F - Favourite bodypart

Hank simply loves your ass. He’ll often instruct you to walk in front of him or to simply bend over so he can lick his lips at the sight. Often, when you two are out, he’ll shamelessly grope your ass, too - almost to signify to anyone else that it belongs to him.

G - Gag reflex

Hank’s not usually the one sucking dick, but when he is he can take about 8 fat inches before choking - which he doesn’t enjoy doing because it makes him feel weaker.

H - Hair

Hank actually prefers to keep himself shaved. Although some people think having body hair makes them feel more ‘alpha’ - Hank actually prefers to keep himself smooth as it shows off his muscular body better.

I - Intimacy

The Hawk isn’t very intimate at first. He’s very closed off and struggles to share his emotions with you. However, give him time and eventually he’ll come to you with the problems he’s facing.  
Hank is extremely protective over you and sometimes it’ll feel suffocating, but he does it out of love. 

J - Jerking 

Hank rarely jerks off. It’s a waste of time and energy - especially when he knows you’re there to service him instead.

K - Kinks

Every now and again, Hank will break out the chains so he can restrain you - he likes pretending he’s interrogating you with sexual torture.  
He quite enjoys putting vibrators in you during dates and watching you squirm from across the dinner table as he plays with the different settings with his remote.

L - Lube

It’s very rare Hank will even buy lube. He’d rather make you scream and just use his spit - if he’s feeling generous. He prefers it rougher and it’s no secret that you do, too.

M - Massages

Hank surprisingly really loves massages. His body isn’t what it used to be and when it starts to ache or get sore after a long night, he’ll often ask for you to get the coconut oil out. He’s not seeking anything sexual, though. Just a genuine, sweet, comforting rub down.

N - Nope (turn offs)

Hank hates being thought of as weak. He wants to feel strong and tough - when you look at him as if he were frail, it makes him feel emasculated.

O - Oral

Hank will be facefucking you on a daily basis. He loves the feeling of your tight throat around his shaft - making you drool around his meat as your choking on it. It’s his favourite way of dominating you.  
He loves eating you out as well. He’ll spread your cheeks apart as he hungrily licks you out - he gets pretty animalistic when he does. He’s very thorough and will spend a long time just tongue-fucking your hole.

P - Position/Place 

Hank’s favourite is to do it doggy style. To be able to grip your hips as he slams his thick meat deep inside you will always turn him on more than anything else. He loves watching your body wobble and shake as it tries to accompany every inch he has.  
He loves to do it in the bedroom, honestly. It may seem kinda vanilla, but he enjoys having that private moment between each other after a long day of flirting and teasing. He likes being able to have full control of you without any distractions.

Q - Quickies

Hank loves a quicky every now and then. If the Titans’ Tower is empty, he’ll probably bend you over on the kitchen counter and quickly dump a load inside you before they come back. 

R - Risky

Hank doesn’t mind playing it risky from time to time. Sometimes he’ll fuck you on the back of his truck on the side of a road or in the livingroom of the tower, despite it being the middle of the day and someone could walk in on you.

S - Sexts

If you two are spending nights in different cities, Hank will often send you a couple pictures of his monster meat - often accompanied by texts like “You’re not allowed to cum until my beast is inside you” or “show me the hole that belongs to me”.

T - Toys

Hank loves to include dildos into your sex sex, often using one to double penetrate you with or to stretch your ass out while you’re chained up. He enjoys watching your squirm.

U - Underwear

Hank usually wears dark coloured boxer briefs, mostly blacks and greys. They’re the most comfortable for him.  
He prefers it when you go commando, so he can squeeze your ass under your pants easier - but he likes a pair of sexy briefs on you as well.

V - Volume

Loud grunts escape Hank’s mouth with every thrust as he plows into you, calling you filthy, degrading names that really make you feel like the slut you are. He’s very aggressive and vocal, not to mention how loud your ass is when he spanks it. 

W - Wrecking Ball

After a night with Hank, it’ll look like a mini tornado had gone through the room. Clothes will be torn and thrown everywhere, picture frames will fall onto the floor, shit will be forced off the desk and the bedframe will cause dents and cracks in the wall, with the paint chipping away. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)

Hank has an intimidating, thick, juicy, veiny, cut 9 inch monster meat. It has about 4 inches of girth and will feel heavy in your hands.  
He keeps it trimmed down there, wanting his cock to look as impressive as possible.

Y - Yep (Turn ons)

Hank really loves it when you let him feel like your hero. The idea of being your knight in shining armour makes him feel more attached to you.

Z - Zest

Hank’s almost always down to have sex. He’s horny like a teenager and always waiting for the excuse to ram his cock down your throat.


	5. Jason Todd

A - After Sex

• At first, Jason’s not very into pillowtalk or cuddling. However, he won't always be cold and when he knows he can trust you, he’ll pull you close and never let you go.

B - Bottom or Top

• Jason’s a top. Maybe he’ll bottom for you on special occasions, but normally he's the one fucking you hard.

C - Cum

• He loves to cum on your face. He likes being able to degrade you now and then, but he won't do it too much. Otherwise, he’ll breed you raw.

D - Dress Up

• Jason LOVES to fuck you in his Robin suit. Whenever you ask for it, he practically runs to get it. You make him feel more proud to be Robin than Batman ever has.

E - Experience

• Jason used to sleep around a lot. He'd often go to bars and clubs, hit on the men and women inside before fucking them that night. He's pretty smooth.

F - Favourite Bodypart  
• Jason is actually not that into muscles. He's not into the super buff types. He quite likes a softness on a guy. Partially because he likes thinking he's stronger than you and can show off, but it also makes him feel like he can be the one to protect you. 

G - Gag Reflex

• Jason has a decent gag reflex. He likes to challenge himself, even when he knows he can't take the whole thing he’ll keep trying.  
• He can take about 7 and a half inches before choking.

H - Hair

• Jason doesn't have much body hair, other than some around his nipples.  
• He also has a faint trail that he occasionally shaves.

I - Intimacy

• At first, Jason is very cold and closed off. However, eventually, he’ll start to open up and come to you when he needs you.  
• He's extremely protective over you. If anyone hurt you, they'd be sent to hospital the minute he gets the name.

J - Jerking

• If you're not around, then yeah, Jason will jerk off to the crazy, extreme side of porn. He wants to get some new ideas to try out on you.

K - Kinks

• Jason has a lot of kinks. He loves to tie you up and blindfold you, having you completely under his control.  
• Sometimes he enjoys running ice down your body, making you whimper, or introducing whips.

L - Lube

• To begin with, Jason only likes it rough. However, as he grows to love you more and more, he’ll start using lube, preferring to make you feel good.

M - Massages

• Jason doesn't mind massages. It's not really his thing, but if you really want one he'll give you one. It usually ends up with him inside you, though.

N - Nopes

• Jason hates deception. He doesn't like being lied to and especially not feeling left in the dark. He wants to know what's up. He doesn't want to feel left out - it makes him feel worthless.

O - Oral

• A proud talent that Jason has is his ability to self suck. Thanks to his flexibility and a few too many lonely nights, he's able to take the tip of his cock into his mouth.  
• Jason’s lips never look better than when they're wrapped around your cock. He loves to wake you up with a blowie and will often end up 69ing with you too.  
• His tongue’s very talented when it's in your ass, too. He can go far and deep inside you - he really loves it. He’ll often eat you out just for the fun of it.

P - Position/Place

• Jason really likes to do it on rooftops when he's feeling a bit risky. He loves the thrill of it all, especially when it's at the dead of night.  
• He doesn't have a favourite position, really, he likes to keep changing it up.

Q - Quickies

• Jason, at first, will love quickies. To him it's just sex and nothing else. But slowly, he’ll soon realise he prefers to slow it down and make it more passionate and caring.

R - Risky

• It's Jason. Risk may as well be his middle name. More often than not he's touching you all over in public, groping your ass for everyone to see. Then, soon enough you'll be fucking in an alleyway or the restroom of a dance club.

S - Sexts

• Jason loves to send nudes when you guys are separated. He loves to instruct you, ask you to bend over and send ass pics or to insert the nearest objects.

T - Toys

• He has a couple of toys, mostly fleshlights as he prefers fucking things more than being fucked.  
• He also has a couple of vibrators though, which he likes to put inside you before going on dates.

U - Underwear

• Jason usually has black pairs of boxer briefs. He has a couple different colours but not a lot.  
• He loves it when you wear jockstraps as well, but he never forces you to wear them.

V - Volume

• Jason’s pretty loud. Very vocal dirty talker with loud grunts. He’s quite dominating during sex, yet also quite complimentary.

W - Wrecking Ball

• You'll be finding bite marks the next morning all over you, whilst he’ll be spotting scratch marks on his back. He enjoys ripping your shirts off and throwing you around the room, often smashing photo frames or knocking shit over.

X - XRay

• Jason has a breathtaking, thick, 8 inch, uncut cock that he loves to show off.  
• He keeps it shaved as well around the base, wanting to emphasise every inch.

Y - Yeps

• Jason just wants to feel validated. He doesn't need to feel important, but appreciated. He wants to know you can count on him.

Z - Zest

• Jason’s constantly horny. He’s almost always ready to have some crazy, stupid sex.


End file.
